polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Belarusball
Republic of Belarusball |nativename = Рэспубліка Беларусь шар (be) Respublika Biełaruś šar Республика Беларусьшар (ru)|image = Reddit_Belarus_Qualther.png|caption = "Can into Russia, plox?"|reality = SUPERIOR BULBA EMPIRE ���� Republic of Belarus ����|government = Presidential republic|personality =Lonely, Potato lover, Stranger, Loves Russiaball |language = Belarusian Russian|religion = Eastern Orthodoxy Roman Catholic Atheism|friends = Russiaball Chinaball North Koreaball (sometimes) Polandball (sometimes) Iranball Venezuelaball Serbiaball Bulgariaball BRICSbricks members Argentinaball Kazakhbrick Cubaball Kebab Latviaball (Sometimes) (Help me to be friend with USAball and can into patato) Ukraineball (mostly) Novorossiyaball (not offically) Turkeyball|enemies = Pierogi (mostly) NAZI'S ALLY (sometimes) NAZI Merkelreich Pindosiyaball ISISball Lithuaniaball Estoniaball Flag stealer|founded = 1990|predecessor =Byelorussian SSR |successor =THE BIG AND GLORIOUS SECOND SOVIET UNION XAXAXAXAXAXA |likes = Russia Tractors Socialism Potato|hates = Westerners Color revolutions Fake flag Loneliness*sob*|intospace = Yes she can|food = Potato (suck it potato queen)|status =Alive,radioactive |notes =I'LL KILL ANYONE WHO THROW A SHADE ON MY LOVE RUSSIA!!!!!!!!! |capital = Minskball|gender = Female|type = Slavic |bork = Bulba bulba|affiliation = Eurasian Unionball CSTOball UNball Union Stateball|onlypredecessor = Byelorussian SSRball|predicon = Byelorussian SSR}} Belarusball or Byelorussiaball or Superior Bulba empire is a puppet state of Russiaball believed to be the vodka puppet countryball in Eastern Europe (and probably is). She is strange and nobody knows her really, except Russiaball and deceased Second Polish Republicball. She is the only one who loved the time of the USSR. She originated from years of rape by Soviet Unionball against her mother, Lithuaniaball. Belarus deeply loves Russiaball, even though Russia has abused her in the past, and has a platonic passion for him. Russiaball is her only friend, although she wants to join the Potato-Loving Club of Irelandball and Latviaball. The enemies of Russiaball are also the enemies of Belarusball. She doesn't like the fact that Russiaball gives more attention to her sister, Ukraineball, than to her, since she wants Crimeaball. Her love to Russiaball gives Belarusball a crazy personality to others. To get a sense, some countryballs suspect that Belarus wants to marry her brother. Of course Russiaball is aware of it. Many countries annoy her. Even Polandball loves to annoy her. Her loneliness makes her really depressed. And sometimes, her yandere may appears to threatens anyone who throw a shade on her or Russia. XAXAXAXAXA!! They sometimes have a third eye because of radioactivity. Which is reason she hates Ukraineball. They also cannot into sea. Relationships Friends/Cябры * Adoptive Daddy! - I want you to return... * Brother - Love of my life...I mean, best friend!Russiaball * Kazakhbrick - Good Asian friend * Lithuaniaball - Mommy, she is OK. She claims Minsk is Lithuanian and she hates the love ... my friend Russiaball. But luckily she also into hatings Pierogi. * Anti-West Union - I am member. Lets of kill EUball and NATOball together,AND RESTORE THE USSR * Latviaball- EU comrade, we are potato. Unfortunately she also hates the love of my ... I mean my friend Russiaball. * Iranball - The best and true Friend of Middle East. He gibs Oil and I give him Weapons. Thank you for being Friendly to me and Russia! * Irelandball-He is also my potato brother, though EUball does not let me talk with him very much * Idahoball- Pindosiyaball's state. Wait, did he had potatoes? Yes there is potatoes! Neutral/Hейтральны * Pierogi - My truth daddy, still angers me about yelling "Minsk and Grodno Polish", but when I am angry to Russiaball I want to be with him again! Greater Poland best friend ever! * Chechnyaball - He is the complete opposite of me Enemies/Bорагі * EUball - Me and rest of Eurasian union will kill you. * Germanyball - Die Nazi! * USAball - I will kill you and NATO * Nazi's Ally - I will gettings revenge for what you did to me in Chernobyl. You'll get a third eye, also i am embarrassed to be more close to her then Russiaball. Gallery Artwork Belarus card.png Latvia_and_Belarus..png|Latvia and Belarus = Best cousins ever! Reddit_Belarus_Qualther.png Belarus new 1991-1996.png|Belarus 1991-1996 Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Opera Mundi new.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png VoNkUek.png Comics Hospital Massacre.png HZrysOm.png Lesser known victim.jpg Belarus.jpg|Brief history of Belarus Potato is da god.png KM7jUxg.png In_heaven.png Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png Freeofcommunism.png Polski Scarf.png 'sUpbbM0.png Comic_(Poland-Lithuania_-_Poland_-_Estonia_-_Belarus_-_Russia_-_Latvia).png CQlB0fk.png Guess the Country with Poland (Episode 1).png S6ukqVN.png Team Russia.png auQ84PZ.png 60hfhy5.png 1vt3Nw1.png BelarusPhoto.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Videos Category:Slavic Category:Europe Category:Orthodox Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Russia Category:Burger Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Communism Category:Europoor Category:Democracy Haters Category:Potato Removers Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Canuck Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Eurasian Union Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:No War Category:OSCE Category:Dictatorship Category:Republic Category:Belarusball Category:Independent Category:Belarusian Speaking Countryball Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Former Soviet Category:Vodka Puppet Category:Puppet State Category:East Europe Category:Potato Category:World countries Category:Second World Countries Category:Vodka Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Post-Soviet Category:Russian lovers Category:Potatoes Category:Christian Category:Pro Palestine Category:Russia Allies Category:Russiaball Category:Slavs Category:Landlocked Category:Puppets Category:Former USSRballs Category:Red Green White Category:Poor Category:Poor country